Bonnie and Clyde, Pirate style
by chaquira
Summary: The Sequel to the Dark side of Piracy. Life of Alana And Jack.
1. Changing the rules

Please. Don't. Hurt me." The girl said not looking up. She stabbed the girl stomach and watched the light go out. I stared at the beautiful avenging angel as she killed. Once the girl she just killed died, she turned to the guy who was tide down and was screaming the dead girls name. She gave him such a smile that I almost forgot where we were and took her right there.

"He got potential. He can live." In a swift movement I took my sword and stabbed him in the heart giving him a quick death. She gasp jumping as the sword passed inches by her. She turned towards me with a smirk in her face. "I said he could live."

"Who died and made you captain?" She put her hands on her hips trying to look like the boss.

"We are partners in crime. Are we not?" The crew got the bodies and soaked them with gasoline. I grabbed her by the waist pulling her close to me.

"No. You're my wench, you are only here to give me pleasure." I lick my lips pretending to think. "Maybe the crew." I smirk. She stared The smiled still on her face.

"Well there some guys I wont mine making happy."

"Tell me the names." I said glaring at her. She laughed. I pulled her close giving her a rough kiss. She kissed me back just as roughly when someone cleared his throat. I sigh and reluctantly separated from her turning towards the voice.

"Were ready to burn the ship captain. Everything is ours." I nodded put Alana over my shoulders and walked towards my ship then jumped over the other one. She gasped exited. I smirk knowing she liked it when I was acting bad. I took her straight to our room. And threw her on the bed. She gasped again. I ripped my shirt off getting on top of her. I looked down at her as she smirk.

"I love you." she stared.

"Are you getting romantic on me captain?" I smirk.

"Kissing her." she kissed me back taking off my pants. Once we separated to take off her clothes she whispered.

"For the record. I love you too." I smiled as I got inside of her kind of hard. She put her hands around me pulling me closer and we made love. Afterwards I fell to her side. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"I love this life." I smiled. She was my soul mate. Then she sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"I was talking to my sister…"

"Yes?" I sat down looking down at her. She didn't sit down with me, just stayed laying down and looked up at me.

"Elizabeth is pregnant." I relaxed a little bit.

"That isn't that bad…"

"Yeah, but Samuel lost his fortune… she wont say how… and he didn't have a job… only the fortune his father left him and is all gone." I smirk.

"So I save you of a life of being poor." She sat down and kiss my chest.

"That's right." She looked worried.

"What is it?"

"I told her we would give her enough money to last them months until he finds something."

"Ok… you earn enough to give her and still have the life-" I frowned. "Elizabeth knows what we do… I'm surprise she said yes… she must be-"

"She don't want my money… I promised her I wouldn't talk to Samuel."

"She's scare you two-" I said a little jealous and she sigh exasperate.

"No silly. She don't want me talking to Samuel because she don't want me to offer him the money… he's desperate enough that he'll take it." I nodded.

"You want me to talk to him?" She gave me a hopeful look.

"Ok. We land in a couple of weeks, I'll give him the money."

"Thank you."

"Round two." I pulled the sheets over us and went for round two with her. She actually got tired and fell asleep. I put on my jeans and walked out the room going to see Marcus… he was the one I went for to count our bounty.. He wasn't second in command I learn my lesson. I was the only one in charge. Alana joke about her being second sometimes but I wouldn't let her take the job for real. I didn't wanted the Felix situation repeating again. Since it wasn't late at night I didn't knock I just open the door and entered the room. I heard a muffled sound then a groaned. Once I turned towards the sound I said sorry and got out closing the door. Marcus was having really rough sex with a girl that was tide down to the bed post and mouth cover with a socks. I waited a little away from the door. He saw me go in but kept his activity without bothering to stop… I sigh. After meeting Alana I had trouble with raping… but I didn't prohibited… we were pirates after all. Alana didn't mind. She was that crazy. I smiled thinking about my wench. Marcus got out jeans on. Girl on his shoulder I stared at him with a frown. He threw her to the floor getting his knife out.

"What are you doing?" I said glaring at him. He cut the girls wrist making it so big she started bleeding a lot then got her and threw her over board. Sharks devour the body in seconds. I wince turning to stare at him.

"She died when you walked out." He shrugged. "She suffocated with her own vomit."

"You didn't think in letting her breath?" He shrugged again leaning against the rail looking at the blood disappeared behind us as the ship continue forward.

"I was going to kill her anyways."

"We don't kill girls." I said thru gritted teeth.

"We sell them." He shrugged again, getting on my nerves.

"She threaten me to find a way to go to the police." I stiffened.

"Yeah. She was dangerous alive… she would try to escape and tell on us."

"So you rape her then kill her."

"I told you, she suffocated… She lasted long I gave her that." I stared. He turned with a dreamy face. "Yeah. I been fucking her none stop since before we got on the ship. I found her on the ship we just burned… she was 16." I felt sick… this was me once. "And a virgin."

"I don't care." I glare. "I wanted to talk to you about what we made." He shrugged. I grabbed him mid shrug and twisted his arm. "Enough shrugging." He winced.

"Fine." I let go of him. I put everything the same place. "Call the crew. Were getting out share." An hour later we had our share of money… the couple we kill were loaded… too bad for them… they brought their kid into their vacation… I sat staring at the money. I love being a pirate don't get me wrong… I just didn't approve of the raping anymore… Every girl could be an Alana or Elizabeth for another man… and we were ruining life's like that.

"What's wrong?" I turned to the beautiful voice.

"Nothing.. There was a teenager in the ship we just burned." She crawled on the bed towards me.

"So? More money for us right."

"She's dead." She frown.

"I though we didn't kill girls." I raise an eyebrow.

"Didn't you kill a women today?" She smirk.  
"That's because you wanted her." I turned towards her grabbing her waist.

"How would you know?"

"I know you." I chuckle.

"Yeah, well is now on the crew minds that is ok, to kill girls."

"Tell them who's boss."

"It's not so easy." She put her arms around my neck, resting her head on my shoulder.

"You want to leave the life?" There was a hint of something in her voice I couldn't understand.

"No… but I would love changing the rules.. I just need to find a way that changing the rules wouldn't cause mutiny."

"You'll think of something." She said relaxing.

"You like this life don't you?"

"Yes. I never felt so free." I climb on the bed with her and lay down.

"I know. We'll think of something." Then felt asleep net to my queen. I would try to make pirate life more bearable.


	2. Complications

After weeks of hard work, we finally landed. We worked double so I could bring a lot of money to land to give it to Samuel. Once in our apartment me and Alana took a long hot bath… longer because we couldn't keep our hands off each other. Once I was dressed I turned to look at Alana who had a really nice pjs on. I raise an eyebrow.

"Your not coming?" She shook her head.

"I'll see my sister tomorrow. I told her you found a job for Samuel and you were going to talk to him. If she see me, she might suspect about the money." I rolled my eyes.

"You two haven't seen each other for over a month. You can go see her."

"I'll do it tomorrow. Me and my sister were never close, she was my baby sitter and my conscience." She bit her lips thinking.

"Yes we got close after we got our double wedding. But Elizabeth is smart. She knows I still remember." I frown.

"Remember what?"

"She slept with you." I smirk walking closer to her.

"You slept with Samuel."

"That's different."

"How's that different?"

"I didn't know she was in love with him…" I raised my eyebrow at her. We had this conversation from time to time on the ship. She was jealous that I was always gentle towards Elizabeth…

"IF you knew, would that have stop you?" She looked away, I smirk getting closer.

"So let it go." She stood up and we were inches away from each other.

"It's different." She said stubbornly.

"Why?"

"She didn't love you!" I was going to say she didn't love Samuel but she kept talking. "She's the good one, she should of stay-"

"Suffering in silence. Not trying to give us a chance?"

"Yes!" I shook my head putting my hand around her waist, pulling her close.

"That dark nature is what make me fall for you."

"Dark?"

"You kill on the pirate ship."

"That's the pirate life." She said defensively.

"You aren't a pirate." She shrug. I smirk. "I'll see you later love." I gave her a kiss in the forehead and walked out. I got on the car money already in the trunk and went towards Elizabeth and Alana's father's house. Elizabeth and Samuel were still living there because of their financial trouble. I knock. John opened the door and once he saw me his face brightened.

"Jack! What a sigh for sore eyes." I chuckle getting inside. WE sat on his living room.

"How are you sir?" He rolled his eyes and I understood.

"I wish Samuel would find a job already. IS not nice for a man to live off his father in law." I nodded in agreement.

"The job industry is not good right now sir."

"You seem to do fine." I cleared my throat.

"My is different I got my family business and I'm still working on it. I been lucky."  
"That's true." He sat there thinking. "Cant you give him a job." I stiffened but make sure he didn't see me.

"I-" I sigh. "That's why I'm here."

"Samuel!" He said standing up. Samuel was at the living room fast.

"You call me sir-" He stop and seem to notice me. "Jack?"

"Hey Samuel, How have you been?"

"I been-"

"We know how he's been living off me." Samuel blushed red embarrassed.

"Job industry hasn't been good sir."

"Didn't seem to affect Jack."

"I-" John stood up and walked away. "Can I speak with you Samuel?" He gave me a sharp nod and walked away. I followed him. Once we were in a safe distance he spun around towards me stopping me.

"Do you have a job opening in your business?" I stared.

"Do you know about my business?"

"No… but I'm desperate."

"That's why I'm here." He seem to be thinking about something then gave me a weak nod.

"Fine." I frown.

"Fine?"

"Yes… I'll arrange something for you to be with Elizabeth." I stared at him in disbelieve.

"Are you selling me Elizabeth?" He looked to the floor. I got closer to him about to hit him. "Have you sold her to another man?"

"Not yet…" My hands were in a fist.

"I got money for you." He looked up.

"What do you want in exchange?" I glared.

"Well now that for no reason I want you to sell your wife. You fucking bastard." I got really close to his personal space. "I was right about you. She doesn't deserve you." He glare.

"I'm a desperate man."

"I would never sell Alana."

"No you would only fuck her sister, then marry her after you had a taste for both." I punched him. I could of say he did the exact same thing, but punching him felt better. I didn't stop there I kick him in the stomach once he felt to the floor, the kick was so hard he flew backwards I pick him up by his shirt and started punching him until I felt soft hands holding me back. I didn't fight back. I would of hurt her.

"Stop it! Your killing him!" I let go of Samuel and he felt to the floor with a grunt. She ran to his side and tried helping him up. "Asshole." I glared. I wanted to kill the bastard. "Is this your way of saying hello?" She looked at me disappointed. I sigh.

"I'm sorry." I said thru gritted teeth. "I lost my patience with your husband."

"Your not in your business. Your dealing with human being."

"Not really." She let go of him gently and turned to face me.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I shook my head angrily and turned towards the car. She follow me. I open my trunk and got the two case full of money. I turned to find pregnant Elizabeth next to me. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Never mind." I shove the case's towards her gently and put it in her hands. "Take it."

"What's this?" She said eyeing it with a frown.

"Money."

"I don't-"

"IF you don't take it. I will take Samuel into my business. Is what him and your dad wants." She glared taking the money. I grabbed her arm gently pulling her towards me and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Afterwards she cleaned it and walked away to help her husband. I went to the apartment.

"What happened?" I sigh. Of course Alana would notice my mood.

"I beat up Samuel." She gasp.

"I just asked you to give him money. Not to beat him to take it."

"It wasn't because of that."

"Then?" She raised her eyebrow.

"He wanted to sell your sister." She stared. Not understanding. "He wanted man to pay to have sex with her." She gasp sitting down on the bed.

"Are you sure you heard him right?"

"He though the money I gave him was for that… He was going to talk her into it, since we were once married." She stood up red with anger.

"That fucking bastard! I'm going to kill him! Your mine!" I held out a chuckle. I pulled her to me and gave her a kiss.

"And don't you forget it. Your sister took the money. Let's deal with them tomorrow."

"Fine." She said groggily and I soon got her to forget her anger.

**Writer' Note: Yes, Marcus Alana had a dark side since part one, she liked the pirate life. She wouldn't approve of the rape though that's why Jack might want to stop that. This part of the story would be more similar as the one to bonnie and clyde only pirate style. thanks for your guys reviews those are what makes me keep forward.**


	3. Writer's note

Hey guys. I know it's been a while since my last update for bonny and clide. My inspiration died. I notices my writing was taking me towards Elizabeth and Jack. I knew you guys wouldn't like that :) I promise I'll post new chapter hopefully by Monday. Thanks for the patience's and reviews.


End file.
